


Small Comfort

by Alethia



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Alec's the TC Bicycle, F/M, Manticore was Fucked Up, Max is Appalled, Scents & Smells, Sexual Inexperience, Terminal City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-27
Updated: 2005-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alethia/pseuds/Alethia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec spread his arms wide, grinning. “Consider me the town sex educator. Of course, I’m looking for a better title. I’d considered the Love Doctor, but ‘doctor’ doesn’t have such great associations for us and besides, it’s not really about love—”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Set after 2.21 “Freak Nation,” in a world where Max is the leader of TC and Alec’s still trying to get by. Originally posted [here](http://alethialia.livejournal.com/168397.html)

Max finally found Syl sitting in the bar, sipping a drink and looking like she was waiting for something.

“Hey Syl,” she said in greeting, sitting next to her and nodding at Bren in greeting. “Taking a breather?”

“Waiting for Jondy,” she said, as if that explained anything.

“What’s—”

But Syl was turning back, blonde hair swinging as she looked at the door as Jondy came through. Max turned, too, and stifled a smile. Jondy looked—debauched, wide, green eyes glazed, hair hanging limply, seeming to stare past everyone and everything instead of focusing.

Syl didn’t bother hiding anything, just laughed at Jondy, but it was _knowing_. 

“Good, huh?” she asked as Jondy sat on her other side, resting her hands so very carefully on the bar, like she didn’t have enough presence of mind to decide what to do with them.

That statement finally penetrated and seemed to snap her out of it. She blinked. And blushed.

Syl laughed again, patting her arm, and gestured to Bren. “Give the lady a drink. On me.”

Max leaned forward, intent on joining the gentle teasing…and then she smelled it, subtle enough to be noticed, insidious enough to be scary, and completely _unmistakable_.

Alec.

Whatever she’d planned to say was lost to her surprise and Max felt the pit of her stomach do something weird, some dropping, empty thing that had her shifting, uncomfortable.

Jondy finally looked up, cheeks still red, eyes still bright, and Max felt herself stiffen, reaction completely out of her control.

“Told you he was good,” Syl said, proud of herself, winking knowingly.

So Syl had also—

“Alec sure gets around,” Max said, not very kindly.

Syl snickered next to her and shook her head, brown eyes implying all sorts of things Max needn’t think about. “Oh, Alec’s always available. In fact, he’s pretty much taken it upon himself to educate the rest of the transgenic population.”

Max cocked her head, fingers scratching the wood of the bar absently. “And what does that mean?”

“That means that any female who’s looking for a good time is welcome to knock three times on his door, between 2100 and 0100, no questions asked.”

“And you actually took him up on it?” Max asked, not quite believing it as the satisfied grins stole over both women’s faces, Jondy’s considerably more shy.

“Hell, yeah,” Syl said enthusiastically. “Sometimes a girl’s got an itch and besides, it’s not like most of the X5s have a lot of skill in bed. Took me forever to convince this one, though.” She gestured to Jondy, who was now fiddling with her drink distractedly, mind still obviously back with Alec. Doing things.

Syl nudged Jondy with her elbow, posture going intimate, inquisitive. “C’mon, tell. Good, right?”

Jondy blushed again but nodded, finally seeming to come all the way out of it, relaxation telling Max that Jondy would have no problem giving them all the dirt.

Max stood before she even thought about it, smiling tightly. “Gotta get back to Command,” she said, affecting apology. “I’ll catch you guys later.”

“Yeah.” Syl was distracted, focused intently on Jondy like, well, a cat stalking its prey. She didn’t even notice Max’s weak excuse, her haste to leave before she heard anything else, before she had to smell any more of him all over her sister.

Which suited Max just fine.

***

She didn’t even pretend her hands weren’t curled into fists, pounding heavily on Alec’s door. What was the point?

It opened immediately, of course. He wouldn’t want to miss a “date.”

“Max,” he said, wary but not surprised. “To what do I owe the honor?”

“I thought it’d be obvious. Female transgenic knockin’ at your door at all hours. She must be lookin’ for a go.”

He smiled grimly…and held the door open. “Inside.”

“Don’t mind if I do.” She pushed past him, turning to watch as he closed the door with so much care he had to be stalling.

“So I heard this funny rumor today, absolutely hilarious, and I just had to come see if it was true.”

“Now, now, Maxie. It was just a joke. I didn’t mean to tell the nice sector cop that his wife was bangin’ the mayor. How was I supposed to know he’d go and try to kill the guy?”

“It was this crazy story about Alec, the TC ‘ho.”

“But let’s admit, we all knew it was true. Officer Friendly’s inclination for death by radish was a new one, though.”

“Spreadin’ the love around to any female willing and able.”

Alec finally rolled his eyes and joined their conversation: “‘Ho’s kinda extreme, don’t you think? Especially when there’s no exchange of anything. Well, except for some really awkward pleasantries, but I’m working on that with some of them and—”

She didn’t want to hear about it. “Alec! What are you doing?”

“Max! Screwing around. You should try it sometime.” He cocked his head, considering. “Or is that why you’re here? Curious, Maxie?” he asked, voice going low and knowing.

“You wish. That’d be a real conquest, huh? Another notch in your bedpost. I think not.”

Alec looked puzzled for an instant before he smoothed his face into something serene. He shook his head, amusement making him too approachable, distracting. “Not about that, Max.” He sounded almost…chastising?

“Oh, really? You’re just sleeping with everyone out of the goodness of your heart.”

“Do you think that any of us knew anything about this before you let us out? Do you think Manticore filled us in on that whole personal relationship side of life?”

Max opened her mouth to answer—and found she had nothing to say.

“Cat got your tongue?” he asked, ironic, aware of it and dryly entertained. “And the answer is no, Max. We knew next to nothing practical. Sex was something those inferior humans were so obsessed with; we were above such petty concerns. Of course, that all went to shit with their lovely breeding program and then it became something confusing and humiliating.”

“I found that arrangement to be just fine,” she snipped, annoyed.

His eyes narrowed. “ _I was playing you_ ,” he said slowly, enunciating each word. “You honestly think one of their best was going to just lie that easily? If Renfro hadn’t had plans for you, believe me, you wouldn’t have gotten the option. Some of the others didn’t, not that you ever cared enough to find out.”

“They wouldn’t dare hurt their prized soldiers.”

“What world are you living in? It wasn’t like they were gonna be sending them out on missions knocked up. Breeding was the goal, at any price.”

“Even Manticore wouldn’t risk their—”

“No? You just keep thinkin’ that. Either way it wasn’t exactly the best introduction to sex anyone could have. And those were the ones who weren’t deployed. Transgenics in the field knew even less and it’s not like they had anyone to explain anything, once their home base went kablooey.”

“That’s such a great story. And how does you becoming the town bicycle fit in, again?”

He spread his arms wide, grinning. “Consider me the town sex educator. Of course, I’m looking for a better title. I’d considered the Love Doctor, but ‘doctor’ doesn’t have such great associations for us and besides, it’s not really about love—”

“That’s great, Alec, really. I’m impressed with how generous and selfless you’re being.”

Alec grinned, brilliantly amused. “I appreciate that, Max. And since you’re being so supportive, I’m going to share my next idea: live demonstrations for the males.”

“Live demonstrations.”

“Of course, I’d need a female volunteer, but since you see the worth of all this, I’m sure you’d have no problem sharing the wealth of your knowledge with the poor, hapless male transgenics of TC.”

Max kind of choked on what she was going to say, but shoved it down at the absolutely predatory look on Alec’s face.

“And what makes you think I’d have so much _experience_ to share?” she asked archly.

He started to say something—and stopped. “Please, tell me you’re joking.”

“I’m a good girl, Alec. And you know what they say: it should be special.”

“I think I’m gonna puke.”

“As appealing as that sounds, I don’t think I’m gonna stick around. If you’re gonna whore yourself out, make sure it doesn’t distract, all right?”

“Yes, sir. Wouldn’t want to compromise the mission,” he said, slow-burning acid laced all throughout his statement.

Max glared at him, letting him know just exactly what an asshole she thought he was. “I’m not Renfro. And try not to get anyone pregnant, huh?”

She patted him on the cheek and turned, walking off without another word, but still wondering at the hostility there.

Whatever. He could deal.

***

Or not. Alec had been even more unbearable ever since and Max had had just about enough.

She knocked, carefully—she wouldn’t want to _interrupt_ anything because that would just be—

Before she could blink the door was open and she was pulled in, an insistent mouth covering hers and forcing capitulation. Max didn’t even think, was just swept into it, allowed herself to fall in and enjoy it, kiss him back as he walked her backwards.

The sound of the door shutting jolted her and he stilled.

He. Where—

Dammit.

They jumped apart at the same instant and Max wiped her mouth with the back of her hand, watching Alec watch her do it.

“What did you—”

“I thought you were—”

“Oh, that’s just great. You go around molesting people who knock on your door—”

“I was expecting—”

“Some poor, desperate sap who’d come to you for—”

“I’ve been trying to explain spontaneity, which isn’t easy with a bunch of soldiers and—”

“And sticking your tongue down her throat was the perfect way to illustrate the concept, regardless of—”

“You weren’t exactly putting up a fight, there!” he growled, getting up into her face, annoyed and maybe a little thrown.

“It wasn’t _bad_ ,” she defended, only too late realizing that might not have been a gauntlet she wanted to pick up.

Alec was back and kissing her again, more insistent if that were possible, hand in her hair tilting her head for a better angle, tongue not even asking the question, just expecting obedience as his due—

And she didn’t even think about not giving in, sagging against him as he held her close, explored her mouth like he could learn everything about her from the kiss, like he _wanted_ to and—

Max had to right herself as he stepped back, deliberate, breathing hard, a chasm of time and mistrust opening between them, cold air rushing in. He really looked at her. “You surprise me, Max. I expected you to choose the lie.”

And this—this was something that felt like it would drag her under and hold her there, expecting her to breathe water and sand, dangerous because it made her think she _could_.

Max sucked in a conscious breath and took the plunge anyway. “I don’t have the luxury anymore.”

A hand on his shirt pulled him back and he easily acquiesced, sliding them into a kiss more skillfully than any Casanova could ever hope, arms curling around her in something protective, but still giving her the freedom to move, to propel them back, toward his bedroom.

Yes, she wanted a taste of this, of this life that everyone else could have, of normalcy, of a kind, and it was only fitting that it would be him to give it to her, when he only ever offered what she couldn’t bear to want.

Landing on the bed was an inelegant sprawl, elbows and knees connecting in ways they shouldn’t, but how typical when they never could fit into any sort of peaceful coexistence, when they never could stop hurting each other, even in the stupidest of ways.

But it was enough to set them off, laughing at the absurdity, and she did miss the laughter, should let him coax it from her.

Mirth subsided into something warm growing between them, Alec shifting to hold himself easily above her, eyes so very green and had they always been this inviting?

“You gonna show me how this should be done?” she asked, letting her mouth smile something sexy and slow, finally finding someone who knew how to receive it, wouldn’t devolve into a blubbering mess or a placating shadow.

“You have no idea,” he answered, leaning down to lick that smile away, like he knew what it meant and wanted to _taste_ it.

But it was slow, so slow, heat swelling between them with every lost piece of clothing, every kiss to bare skin, stroke to a sensitive place. Their breath caught between them, all air sucked out of their writhing inferno, burned out by the inevitability of it all.

Alec returned to her mouth again and again, leaving on meandering trails down her body, coming back every time she spoke his name, like he couldn’t handle it for too long, had to cut off her voice with a reminder that _yes_ , it was _him_. But he always left again, as if the shivers she doled out were too seductive, like it was too satisfying to try to tempt them out again.

He watched her, close enough to kiss, but studying instead, fingers winding down her body to slip between her legs, nudge them open as he pressed _in_ , sliding slick on an aching arch, Max abandoning herself to something long-denied, Alec _watching_.

“So beautiful,” he murmured, meeting her mouth again, curling his tongue with hers as he curled his fingers and teased just that perfect spot, rough patch like their defining metaphor, a continual mismatched press that just felt. so. good.

Her arms held him fast when he tried to move, nails clenching on skin in a way that had to be painful, but what were they without a little pain, anyway.

He didn’t mind, chuckling darkly as he bit her ear. “Not goin’ anywhere, but if you want to move things along…”

He left the decision up to her, always up to her—move forward or stay here, never pushing hard enough to break her, but still so insistent.

“Why am I always two steps behind you?” she asked, releasing him by inches, always having to learn to let go.

He pulled away, just a little, and looked green at her again. “You find it comforting.” So simply said, so devastating in just that way he had, and Max closed her eyes as he moved between her legs, fingers pulling out to tickle wet at the inside of her thigh.

Max sighed at the feel of heat blanketing her, his hard lines pressed to her soft, his erection painting hot against her hip. He held himself over easily, propped up on a forearm, tips of his fingers pressing against her hair, her temple.

“Is this one of my comfort zones?” she asked seriously, not flinching from his eyes, pushing herself fully into that stare.

The fingers on her thigh twitched, pushed out her leg further, and Alec rolled his hips, skin sliding against hers and making her moan. 

“You comfortable?” It was seriously meant, but he was moving again, shifting positions and finally pushing into her, a roiling slide that stole her breath and plunged her under, nerves tingling with the force of it, a pleasure too deep to face.

A hand on her hip kept her grounded and he moved into it, into a rhythm as beautiful as it was inexorable, a soft slide that snuck up on her, that had no possibility of turning hard and fast and easy.

His hand trailed over her skin, fingering a nipple before moving higher, back into her hair as he kissed her again, settled on her, braced on forearms and _moving_.

Max’s legs squeezed him, hips cradled him as he flexed into her, a devastating point of contact, but the eyes boring into hers even more so, seeing and letting her see, knowledge she would regret sharing, yes, maybe even regret seeing, unfathomable as it was. 

“Alec,” she whispered, wanting some kind of relief, some kind of anything in the face of that, of _him_ , and he pitched forward, lips finding hers again. But it wasn’t any better, tasting of want and salt and something endless. 

He pulled back, thumbs stroking her temples, slow thrusts stealing her breath, her thought, eyes still pressing too much into her.

One hand left her hair, tickling down to hitch on leg higher, glide down between them, through sweaty heat and tangling _just_ where she needed, sending pulses all through her, coiling her tighter and hotter around him.

“This is letting go,” he whispered, pressing into her and _twisting_ , ever gentle, but all-consuming, Alec taking over everything, the only point of focus in a world gone floating and chaotic.

His fingers swept over her again—and she was released, pleasure gone liquid and heady, rushing down her spine and pulling everything in tight and hot in a cresting wave that stole all of her energy and left her limp and panting.

Alec groaned, speaking of satisfaction, and rested a moment before pulling out, shifting over to her side and collapsing. He kept a leg tangled with hers, but let the air finally separate them, cooling in its relief and Max was thankful for that consideration, too far gone from what he’d said, meant.

They stayed quiet and still, recovering or avoiding, it could be either one.

But eventually he stirred, looking toward her with soft eyes.

“Stay. Sleep.” It was an offer, an offering.

She sat up. “I don’t sleep.”

***

Syl gave her a low whistle as she walked into the bar. She’d debated going home, hopefully to forget…but she really needed a drink, if nothing else than to make the taste of him go away.

Of course Syl would catch her at it.

“Wow, Max. I didn’t think _you’d_ take him up on it.” Surprise, yes, but wariness? That was—off.

Then again, she was off. It could be something else entirely.

She shrugged. For some reason Syl smiled, shaking her head, sending the ends of her blonde hair swaying. “Not so skeptical now, huh? Alec does have a way of putting things in perspective.”

Max didn’t say anything, just nodded to Bren for her usual and sat at the bar, pointedly not looking at anyone. Syl craned around to get a look at her face and her sudden tension made Max glance back.

“You should see your lips, girl. You look like you just made out with a whole unit.”

“I’m sure he’d say that he’s as accomplished at kissing as everything else,” she said lowly.

“Didn’t do much kissing with me,” Syl said, delicate because she _knew_ what she was saying. She tipped her empty glass at Max and walked away.

***

Fin. Feedback is adored.


End file.
